Naruto and Sasuke: Secret Life
by Lady L'Arc
Summary: Naruto sighed with distress.What should I do? He thought. I mean I love him but I don’t know if he loves me back. I sent him that note, telling him my feelings but I don’t think he feels the same. [dicontinued until notice]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so please don't be hard on me. I'm a new writer. I've been inspired by furubachobitsfan2600, and I reccomend her stories. But back to me. Please be merciful. Here is chappie 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! GRRRRRRRR!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Naruto sighed with distress.

_What should I do?_ He thought. _I mean I love him but I don't know if he loves me back. I sent him that note, telling him my feelings but I don't think he feels the same._

Flashback

"I hope my love gets this note." Naruto whispered to himself. Suddenly, the blond haired ninja heard footsteps and gasped.

_Somebody's coming! _He thought. He quickly slid the note under the door, jumped out the window and goes to his 'Sakura tree' or 'Cherry Blossom Tree.'

End Flashback

_I'm so stupid. _He shouted in his head, pounding his fist against the tree. _I can't believe I told him I loved him._

"Naruto?" a voice asked. Naruto turned around to find Sasuke looking at him, with the note in his hand. He smiled, "Is this your note?"

The boy began to sweat, "Of course not." he lied, wincing at the shooting pain in his heart.

"Well, that's too bad." he leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "I really like the person who wrote it."

The blond haired boy blushed, "How did ya know it was me?" he asked.

Flashback

Sasuke opened the door and looked around. He had heard someone in his house. He stepped out and looked down. He had accidently stepped on a note.

"I wonder what this is." he mumbled. He picked it up and smoothed out. He opened it up and read:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_This may seem odd but I think... no, I know so, I love you. I don't think you feel the same but still... I really do think fondly of you and... well, just don't tease me about it if you don't like me. I love you._

"It's probably another letter from some stupid girl." Sasuke grumbled, throwing the letter on the table, but it slipped off. He rolled his eyes and bent over to pick it up. Then, he gasped at what he saw. On the front of the letter it said:

To: Sasuke-kun

From: Naruto Uzumaki

End Flashback

"Oh..." Naruto whispered.

"I thought you loved Sakura." asked the black haired ninja.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Well, this is going to sound really dumb. Since she loved you, then I fell in love wit h you."

Sasuke frowned and softly punched the other boy's head, "That **is** the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"And why do you love me?" Naruto asked, slyly.

"I'd rather not discuss that." replied the boy, pulling Naruto into a long, steamy kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not 5 star quality but I'm new so please no flames. Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am oh so very berry sorry. It's been almost a year (actually a year), and I feel so terrible. Hope you forgive me. On with the story! You guys must be wondering what will happen next. EKUSEI! (I am pretty sure I spelled that wrong) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. TT.TT**

**Chapter 2 (finally)**

The dobe and teme held the kiss, till Sasuke pulled away for air. He saw that the blonde wanted more, and a small smirk grew on his face.

"What?", the dobe asked confused.

"You're so cute when you blush", Sasuke said, raising his hand to caress Naruto's cheek.

When Naruto felt his hand on his right cheek, he blushed a deep shade of red. "Like now", whispered Sasuke into Naruto's ear. This made the blonde headed ninja blush an even deeper shade of red. I guess you could say, as deep as a tomato.

The ebony haired teme let out a breath, and Naruto let out a slight moan. Sauske was going to go in for another kiss, but was stopped when he heard one of his fan-girls call out after him.

He quickly drew Naruto close to him and jumped into the branch of the cherry-blossom tree, so they wouldn't be seen.

When the fan-girl's were under the tree, one of then said, "I swear I saw him walk over here".

Sasuke pressed his body closer to Naruto's, so their chest's were touching. Naruto blushed a little and held his breath.

"Let's go check over there," said the other one, pointing ahead of them. Naruto let out his breathe.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. _"Could we be any closer?" , Naruto thought. _ Sasuke looked back and the dobe, and gave him a questioning look. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, you do", Naruto said with a small smirk. The blonde locked lips with Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes went wide. Before he could deepen the kiss, Naruto lightly let go of the kiss.

"I never thought you would have the courage to do that", Sasuke said, still wide eyed. Naruto smiled the cheesiest he could give.

"You never think I can ever do anything", Naruto replied with a little smile.

"What!? Noo...I have never thought that way about you", Sasuke said, with the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto put his forehead toward Sasuke's. "...yes, you do. And I can prove it."

"How?". Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.

"You'll find out...sooner or later", the blonde said, giving a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke off of him and jumped out of the tree. Sasuke had shock written all over his face.

Naruto looked backed and smirked. He stuck out his tongue and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are now...mine!" Naruto then runs off and screams,"COME AND GET SOME, SAUSKE!! IF YOU CAN!!"

Sasuke jumped out of the tree, running after the blonde. Naruto looks back and sees the taller teen catching up to him. "Holy ramen bowls!", Naruto whispered to himself.

"Bad choice to run from me Naruto", Sasuke called. Sasuke caught up to Naruto, and jumped on him.

"Ow!", Naruto said. "Who said you get to be on top?"

"Umm...I did", Sasuke replied, lifting the back of Naruto's jacket.

"When was that decided?", Naruto asked, trying to get up.

"What are you doing Naruto?", Sasuke said pushing Naruto back down.

"T-trying to get up", Naruto said, getting up with much more force. Sasuke fell back on his behind. Naruto began laughing out loud. "HAHA!! Poor Teme. Are you hurt?", Naruto said trying to hold back his laughter.

"What so interesting to be laughing about?", Kakashi said out of no where. The laughing fell, and it was dead quiet. Sakura was also there. She obviously came with Kakashi.


End file.
